Swing, Swing
by MinakoChan169
Summary: Swing, swing from the tangles of my heart..." Heero and Duo are partners during the war, during an open-air battle Wing Zero goes down. Can Duo save him? What happens when Heero loses his memories? An adventure of a lifetime! Will be 1x2/2x1! Please R&R!
1. From the Tangles of My Heart

Swing, Swing

June 22, 2008

Watch out world, M-Chan is back and ready for action! This is a 1+2 for now, maybe 1x2, 2x1 later, stay tuned! ;)

_Swing, Swing_

Heero could hear the sweet melody slowly swaying itself through the rafters of the safe house. He shook his head; that damn co-pilot of his was always listening to some sappy punk somethin' or another, although he grudgingly admitted this one was acceptable.

"Swing, swing from the tangles of my heart…"

Heero, annoyed, glared at his computer screen after realizing it was he who was singing the lyrics. Before he could delve much further into thought, the red warning siren began blaring into his ears and filling the safe house with its echoes. In a flash, Duo was jumping over the banister, his braid flailing wildly behind him and up into the air as he threw off his clothes to quickly change into his combat gear. Heero was caught a bit off-guard at this today, although a reason he could not find. Every time the siren-from-Hell blazed both pilots would strip hastily to their skivvies in order to squeeze into their uniforms. Just standard code, you know? Heero stared at Duo, obviously deep in thought, "Hey Hee-man, we gotta skee-daddle if we are gonna blow these enemies up, stop gawkin' an' change man!"

That was all it took for Heero to jump into action. He hurriedly threw on his battle gear and boarded Wing Zero. The top of the safe house was opened and the two were off into the open blue sky ready to bring death and destruction onto their enemies. Thus was the life of co-pilots: Kill or be killed, eat or be eaten, and beat the enemy or die trying. There was no love, there was no kindness, and friends could not be trusted.

…_from the tangles of my heart_

_Is crushed by a former love_

_Can you help me find a way…_

Heero cursed inside his Gundam as he found himself humming the lyrics again. He wouldn't have noticed if he hadn't heard Duo's taunting through his ear piece, "Like that one eh Yuy?"

Heero grunted his response, trying to do anything to pull his mind off the song, off Duo's sweet thighs as he jumped into his uniform…

"Stop. Concentrate." Heero iterated to himself out loud.

A split second later the Wing Zero pilot had to quickly flip his Gundam over in order to avoid a missile coming towards him. Had he not been so deep into thought, the missile would have been easily avoidable, as the alarm in his suit had been going off to warn him about it for about thirty seconds.

"Heero, you alright in there?" Duo inquisitively asked, his voice not masking the worry. Both pilots knew that close-call was due to Heero's lack of attention which was very un-like the Wing Zero pilot.

"Yeah, long day," was all Heero could give as an excuse.

The alarm went off again and before Heero even had time to react he felt a rumbling on the side of his suit signaling he had been hit. The pilot thought it was just a minor scratch until he began to break out into a sweat,

"Duo, is your Gundam fucking hot?"

"No…"

--

That was all Duo had time to respond before he saw an explosion off to his right. It was Heero's Gundam going up into flames.

Heero was in the cockpit, trying frantically to switch his controls, cursing at himself for being so stupid as to let himself somehow become emotionally involved and not think straight. He could hear more missile sirens going off and immediately knew that he and Duo were in trouble - they were surrounded and they could not spot the enemy! They were floating air targets, may as well have been labeled "practice" for their foes. Another explosion blasted off into Heero's ear and right before everything went black he could feel a seering on his face and a piercing pain tearing through his leg.

--

"HEERO!"

Duo watched helplessly as Wing Zero began plummeting towards the ground, not able to help his co-pilot because he was himself battling off rockets and missiles from enemy ground.

Duo knew the code, he was trying to stop himself from leaving the mission and going after Heero, he was repeating it in his head over and over…

"If a man goes down, stick your ground. This is not 2008, this is 3479, every man is for himself. Do not go after your co-pilot, the mission is the most important thing."

After repeating this fifteen times, Duo angrily cried out, "FUCK THE MISSION," and fired ten missiles toward where he thought the enemies were. At this same time he dodged three, one coming from the top, one from the right side, and another from his feet. He was literally surrounded by invisible foes!

With a heavy sigh, Duo realized his outlook was bleak. It was self-destruct and have a chance of saving Heero (and also a chance of dying) or fight until he died. He knew which one the higher in command would prefer…

_Did you think that I would cry on the phone?_

_Do you know what it feels like being alone?_

With a split second to make his decision, Duo veered his Gundam off to the right and began accelerating toward the clouds. He laid his finger heavily on the black button, bit his lip, gripped his chair, and pushed. The last thing he heard was a loud explosion, he almost had an out of body experience, seeing his limp, unconscious self fling into the air as DeathScythe became a chunk of burning black metal. He heard a noise he thought was the parachute but was not conscious enough to figure it out. Duo could see from the corners of his nearly clenched eyes a pool of blood beginning to spill from his mouth, seemingly staining the bright blue of the sky below him.

All he could do now was hope the wind carried him to where Heero had crashed. Even then, he would have to pull himself together enough to help his co-pilot…

Before he could finish these thoughts his world, too, went black.

I love cliffies, don't you?

Love,

M-Chan

_Back with a bang, bitches._

The song is _Swing Swing _by the All-American Rejects


	2. Sweet Beginning Do Arise

Swing, Swing - Ch. 2

July 06, 2008

…_All he could do now was hope the wind carried him to where Heero had crashed. Even then, he would have to pull himself together enough to help his co-pilot…_

_Before he could finish these thoughts his world, too, went black._

Heero slowly opened his eyes, staring straight up into the vast starry sky. It was so big, so dark blue, so…lonely. He recalled a quote he read in this old book once when he was a kid at the library, "And then I looked at the stars, and considered how awful it would be for a man to turn his face up to them as he froze to death, and see no help or pity in all the glittering multitude." It was by some dude named Charles Dickens…the book title was "Great somethin' or another". It was old – a couple thousand years old actually. Why that came to mind was beyond Heero, he wasn't freezing but rather burning up. The stars did look rather pitiless though. Somewhere amongst his thoughts, the Wing Zero pilot realized was not in his Gundam. What happened? Wait…what's a Gundam? Heero's head began to spin and the stars seemed to turn into a glittering vortex of confusion.

The pilot lifted his hand to the back of his head and felt a smooth wetness. Assuming this was blood Heero realized he needed to find something to bandage himself up with.

"Hey – you alright man?"

"Who was that?" Heero couldn't concentrate, couldn't focus. Was his name "man"? Why was this guy calling him "man"? He thought his name was…wait, what was his name? Where was he?

"Hey man, I said are you alright?"

Man? That must be the right name…and once more, the world turned into blackness.

--

Duo grudgingly opened his eyes and was surprised to be looking down onto a forest floor. Wait, why were his feet not touching the ground? The DeathScythe pilot realized he was dangling from a tree and that his parachute had been tangled. Quickly grabbing a knife and cutting himself free, the braided man gracefully jumped down onto the forest floor. His landing wasn't as smooth as he would have liked, but he blamed that on his lack of blood…or food…or both. He could feel the dried crust of his wounds around his mouth and ears and decided that although he was feeling surprisingly chipper it would be best to seek some medical attention in the nearest town before beginning his search for Heero. . .

Duo gasped and froze, "HEERO!"

The memories came flooding back to him as he replayed the explosion in his mind. This wasn't just him waking up from another mission, this wasn't a regular day, he had aborted a mission! Where was his best friend? Nearby? Miles away? He could be anywhere! Duo's mind became a frenzy of emotion and thoughts as he realized reaching the next town was imperative. Duo didn't know the extent of his injuries, still being in shock, and broke into a light jog towards what he hoped was the nearest village.

--

Once more, Heero "Man" slowly opened his eyes but this time he was staring face to face with a girl. He sat up immediately and the girl was frightened off the bed into a standing position. She bowed in a very traditional Japanese way and shakily introduced herself, "H-hello. M-m-my name i-is V-v-violet."

'Violet…' Man began thinking, that color seemed so familiar, like from another life.

"My name is Man, I think. That is what the man who brought me here called me. Do I live here?"

Violet looked confusedly at the man with shaggy brown hair and deep cobalt eyes, "Well, sir, um, Man, m-my step-brother brought you here f-from the forest w-when he was c-c-chopping wood f-or the f-f-fire."

"So I don't live here?"

"U-um, n-no, b--ut you c-c-can stay until you f-f-find a p-place."

Man was not sure as to why this girl was so nervous when he caught sight of himself in the reflection of a pan in the kitchen. He looked awful! He noticed he had stitches in his right eyebrow leading all the way to his temple and his arms were battered and bruised. He could see his head was wrapped in some sort of gauge bandage and he sure would hate to examine the rest of himself!

Man slowly stood up with the intentions of thanking the brother who saved him (and who apparently knew his name), wanting to ask him questions about himself. Who was he? Why couldn't he remember anything? Was he his brother, too? Was Violet his sister? Man teetered in his stance; breaking his thoughts and making him fall back on to the bed. Man looked down and noticed his feet were swollen and red.

Examining this, Violet piped up, "Step-brother bandaged you up pretty well." Apparently she was feeling more comfortable because the stutter had disappeared, "You may not be able to walk for a while, would you like some soup?"

Man meekly nodded and arranged himself more comfortably on the bed – what a day.

--

_(Wish) cast into the sky  
I'm moving on  
Sweet beginnings do arise_

_--_

Duo, gasping for breath, arrived into what seemed to be civilization. There was a cluster of houses and what looked like a space mail station, which made him happy. At least he wasn't in a completely un-advanced specter of the world.

Walking up to the nearest house he lightly tapped on the door. After only half a knock, the door was swiftly opened and he was quickly ushered inside, the occupant eyeing the outside warily.

"We were warned you would be coming."

"I'm sorry?" Duo questioned.

"Don't speak unless spoken to," the figure hissed.

"Huh?" was all Duo could spit out before he felt a sharp smack across the face. The wound he had suffered to his mouth ripped open a new as fresh blood began to drip down his mouth. Immediately Duo was to his feet and ready to pin the figure/man/thing that let him into the house. It kept to the shadows so the pilot could not get a good look at him.

"You abandoned the mission Duoooo," it taunted, "nnnow you will die!"

Duo realized now the town was a set-up by the government to punish the traitor – him. He abandoned the mission! The doctors must have done this. The braided man was tossed from his thoughts by a stabbing feeling in his back.

Duo turned and landed a punch square into the man's face – ha! He saw him! He had a scar going across his right eye and red hair that was pulled back into a thin ponytail. Now that his enemy was insight, Duo landed another punch to his jaw and kneed the man in the stomach. A swift kick to the legs and the man was on the floor. Duo smiled down triumphantly until he registered a beeping noise coming from his foe's body. Suddenly noticing the timer strapped to the man's ankle, Duo swiftly ran out the door and back towards the forest right as a loud BANG was emitted not only from the one house – but all of them! The sky was lit in flames as logs and flaming debris was flung everywhere some of it clinging to the pilot's skin and hair. Making it to the brush just in time, Duo turned to watch the town burn to the ground – along with his hopes of finding Heero or making it out of this alive.

What was going on?

--

_Bury me  
You thought your problems were gone  
Carry me  
Away, away, away_

_--_

TBC

Love,

M-Chan

READ AND REVIEW!

**Encouragement goes a long way and really motivates me to write more – sooner! 3 **


End file.
